


玫瑰硝烟

by yuxin735



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin735/pseuds/yuxin735





	玫瑰硝烟

[玖]  
滚烫唇舌交缠的瞬间，俩人都禁不住的微微颤栗起来，田柾国轻敛眼帘，任由自己强势掠夺了对方冰凉的舌，让苦涩的药味弥漫在两个人的唇舌间。

流连忘返。

再抬起头时，田柾国就这么措不及防地撞进了一双清明的褐色眼眸里，借着窗外暗淡的月光。

“泰亨？”田柾国一时间惊喜地瞪大了双眼，他极为慌乱地去摸眼前这人的脸，触手却是滚烫的：“你醒了?现在感觉怎么样了？难受吗？”

金泰亨没有回应他，只是仍旧静静地端着一双眼眸，仿佛在仔仔细细地临摹他的模样。

到现在，田柾国才终于望见了，这人终于卸下伪装后，再也掩藏不住的浓烈依恋。

和委屈。

脖颈就是这么被死死搂住的，田柾国措不及防被狠狠往下拉了一下，他连面部都是僵硬的，连带着手脚。

因为高度紧张的后知后觉，刹然间喘口气的瞬间，他才终于明白了眼前人的异常。

早已席卷了一室的熟悉味道。

一如他现在的模样，滚烫的气息。

“泰亨..”田柾国有些艰难地皱起了眉，但胸腔间翻涌起的血液却实实在在地告诉他，他已经被这气味严重影响了。

可眼前人尚且重伤，他们从未有过亲密，却要在这狼狈到不想回想的一晚，匆匆渡过这深刻的第一次吗?

腰侧被细腻的触感所裹覆，身下人的双腿早已缠上了他的腰间，连带着蹭起了他衣侧的一角，裸露的腿部肌肤与腰侧相触，相贴间带着的是让人禁不住快要发狂的炽热。

田柾国隐忍的唇角都抿得泛起了白，额间的汗早已顺着脸侧滑下，然后他再睁开眼时，望见的就是身下人泛着深红的眼角。

“怎么...你还想...再丢下我一次吗？”

沙哑的声音自沉寂的房间内浅浅地传开。

可仅是这一句话，却让田柾国彻底放弃了自我的挣扎与抑制，本来紧紧抓于身下人两侧被单的手，终于重重攀上了那衣服早已凌乱不堪的细瘦腰间。

田柾国几乎带着狠意的咬上了身下人滚烫的下唇，任由排山倒海般的情欲将他们吞没。

大开的落地窗几乎蔓延至床边，窗帘未关上，从这里往外看，能看到独属于荒郊军事基地的大片密林，还有不断往床沿攀爬的洁白月光。

仰躺在床上的人本来就凌乱的衣袍如今早已被粗暴地拉下，堆在腰间，竟也不解开，半遮半掩间，只会让深黑的衣料与苍白的肌肤带起更加强烈的视觉冲击感。

更何况现在，这本来光洁到瓷白的肌肤，早已染上了彻底的粉红，还有星星点点的深红色印记。

覆在他身上的男人深黑的发早已被汗浸得透彻，凌乱地散在额前，温热的汗顺着额角流到胸膛，墨色的眼眸却是比往常任何一个时候都要幽深。

他牢牢盯着眼前人，一丁点视线都不放过，就宛如饿了不知多久，才终于猎到食物的恶狼。

让人忍不住想发抖。

但金泰亨感受那人覆在自己身上的温度，却只觉得，从未有过的安全感几乎把他包围。

刚被那只熟悉的手触上身下自己从未被人触及过的私密之地时，金泰亨几乎是下意识地猛烈颤抖，但如今，田柾国早已三指都顺畅地出入了，在未用任何外部润滑的情况下，身下这已经被自己蹂躏到接近于深粉的穴口早已乖巧地分泌了大量晶莹的液体，浸得他手指都湿淋淋的。

金泰亨整个人都已经失去了力气，他仅剩徒劳遮于眼睛的手臂，企图掩藏自己过于狼狈的神情，可在身后那人突然抽离的空虚里，挡于眼前的手被强势地拉了下来。

“别挡...我要看着你。”男人帅到几乎于狂狷到邪气的眉眼被全部暴露在眼底，金泰亨从未见过他这般模样，带着危险的侵略感几乎笼罩了他，却在一瞬间连心都要软了下来。

唇舌又在意料之中地被狠狠掠夺，空气里近乎于浓郁的野玫瑰气息惹得他全身都在发颤，自己爱到发狂的alpha的气息，在时隔五年后，又一次近乎于铺天盖地赠予他的感觉。

颤栗。

“准备好了吗?”田柾国棱角分明的下颚上还沾着透明的汗滴，颤颤巍巍地就要落下，金泰亨的视线几乎要黏在眼前人的脸上了，金泰亨没说话，却笑了。

他给的回应，是一个深情到几乎窒息的湿吻。

男人低头欣然接受，然后身下早已坚硬如铁的硕大几乎在一瞬间，不带任何犹豫地强势破开了含苞欲放的深红穴口。

“嗯...”金泰亨一时间反应不及，难以抑制地扬起了脸，发情期的Omega早已自发有了被alpha占有的准备，但这么强势的侵入，还是让他难以自制地咬紧了下唇。

田柾国轻笑着，微微勾起了唇角，低头就狠狠吻上了眼前人暴露在他面前脆弱的脖颈，近乎于啃噬。

结合处早已严密紧贴，田柾国微微直起身子，却不急于猛烈进攻，他双手攀上了身下人脆弱的大腿内侧，然后金泰亨在下一秒，只觉得自己的双腿被强势的力道近乎于羞耻地往外拉开，双腿大张，田柾国始终牢牢地望着他，竟不愿放开他一丝一毫。

“你....唔...”

然后在金泰亨尚未反应间，犹如暴风雨般的急骤便瞬间向他袭来，几乎连好好的呼吸都做不到了。

深夜里，被褥凌乱的大床发出了沉闷的吱呀声，伴随的是金泰亨近乎于放弃抑制的呻吟。

“你....慢...慢点...”金泰亨眼角的红逐渐染上了带着粉的媚，瞳仁间水光粼粼，连眼前这个男人都快要看不清了，剧烈的动作下，他近乎无措地牢牢攀着眼前人赤裸却又坚实的脊背。

本来架在田柾国肩上的小腿都不堪气力地缓缓下滑，然后无力地挂在了田柾国的臂弯里，是肉眼可见的颤抖。

空气中属于Omega的味道，与其说是硝烟味，倒不如说是深秋冷夜里才放完烟花后淡淡的烟火气息，夹杂着秋风的冷意，此时却被强势到浓郁的雨后野玫瑰的气息所笼盖，竟带上了些许花香的甜。

是让人迷醉的味道。

坚挺的粗大在近乎于脆弱的甬道里驰骋，毫无反抗之力的穴口早已染上了浓郁的深红，宛如沾了露水的玫瑰花瓣。

田柾国压抑着急促的呼吸，在与眼前人交换了一次次食髓知味的深吻后，终于将唇舌袭上他后颈处脆弱的腺体。

金泰亨几乎在一瞬间呻吟出声。

鼻息几乎喷洒在这一出敏感的肌肤上，独属于Omega信息素的味道最为浓郁，田柾国之前总是不解，作为一个Omega，怎么信息素会是气味如此浓烈的硝烟味道呢，可现在闻起这夹杂着滚烫烟火的味道，他只觉得沉迷。

两者之间相融地恰恰好，飘散而出的永远是恰到好处的魅惑。

可尚未有所动作，怀里人突然拔高的呻吟让他瞬间回了神，田柾国转眼去望怀里人，却见金泰亨还在猛烈地颤抖着，而身下的异样感，才让他恍然明白是怎么一回事。

他顶到那处软肉了。

是生殖腔。

霎那间的停顿。

田柾国却也只是停顿了一秒，就无意间转而换了进攻方向。

无言中的。

可等他准备咬上身下人的腺体，给金泰亨一个临时标记时。

本来还顺从躺于自己身下的人却突然躲过了他的唇舌。

田柾国端着诧异的眼眸抬起去望，却看到了金泰亨近乎于泪流满面的脸。

“泰亨..？”

金泰亨忍着自己不呜咽出声，几乎咬着牙看着他：“田柾国...”

“怎么..这是想着..再丢下我一次吗?”

之前你说我未成年，不愿意占有我。

战役暴起，你更是怕有去无回，恨不得离我越远越好。

如今，我心心念念等了你五年。

你却还是想给自己留后路，就那么不愿与我绑在一起。

无论生死吗?

田柾国几乎是瞬间的僵硬，他无奈地叹了口气，低声哄道：“泰亨，对自己好一点...你不能就那么随随便便把自己交付出去..”

“知道吗...？”

哪怕...那个人是我...

“随便？”金泰亨的眉眼几乎于哀伤了，眼角的泪越涌越多，竟是要深深打湿身下的床单。

“我爱了你快八年...毫无希望地....等了你五年...”

“你现在..跟我说...我随便？”

近乎于嗤笑的，金泰亨几乎狼狈地向后退去，想远离这个人，缩于腰间的衣料被他重新拉起，眼角的泪却没人再管了。

我活了二十几年，几乎半辈子都是你...

你现在..跟我说...我随随便便...

涨满在心间的委屈几乎要汹涌而出，金泰亨死死咬着唇，低垂着头往后退。

沉默。

独留喘息声。

可尚未退一两步，近乎于灼热的手掌却强势把他拉了回来。

本来已经浅浅向外滑离的炽热就这么毫无防备间又一次重重地顶入了他穴口深处。

金泰亨近乎于闷哼出声。

然后，他就看到了眼前男人早已红到滴血的眼眶。

滚烫的唇舌被强势剥夺，近乎于缠绵，耳侧全是男人那痛苦压抑的呢喃。

“对不起..泰亨..对不起..”

“是我错了..是我..对不起..”

眼泪还在流，金泰亨怔怔的，却只能看见男人深埋在他胸前，只留给他一个毛茸茸的发顶。

“那就..彻底标记我啊..”

让我永远和你在一起...

我就不会再被丢弃了..

近乎于疾风骤雨般的侵略狠狠侵蚀了金泰亨，从未被任何人触碰过的生殖腔被男人滚烫的炽热狠狠地肏弄着，剧痛感与快感几乎交缠着向他袭来。

金泰亨再也忍不住自己逐渐变了调的呻吟，可男人吻住了他，近乎于霸道的强势地占有。

脆弱的屏障被毫不留情地肏开，一时间，温热的液体几乎涌了上来，瞬间就沾湿了身下的床褥，田柾国只觉得自己瞬间进入到一个极其窄小，却又灼热到他恨不得当场缴械投降的腔口里，每顶弄一下，身下人的反应就近乎于激烈。

田柾国又忍着毅力快速撞击了几十下，才终于喘着粗气，重重咬上了身下人暴露在他眼下的脖颈，腺体被尖牙强势刺入，身下也瞬间成结，强势占据了狭小腔口的每一个空间。

“唔...”金泰亨终于是失去了所有的气力，只能任由自己被滚烫的精液灌了个透彻，脚趾都蜷缩地卷起。

田柾国从身下深红的穴口里抽出时，带出的白浊星星点点地染上深红的穴，浓烈的淫靡气息。

金泰亨终于平息了胸腔几乎于猛烈的喘气声，却死死抱着身上人，头埋在了对方怀里，就再也不愿出来了。

短暂的停歇。

田柾国温柔了一双眼睛，抱着怀里人缓缓躺倒在他身侧，然后全心全意地把人圈进了了怀里。

这人的身上，满满的都是他的味道。

相拥的沉默，却让人安逸又安心。

不知这么抱了多久，怀里才终于有了动静，他的声音是情欲过后近乎浓烈的嘶哑，却带着微不可查的依赖。

“田柾国..”

“嗯？”田柾国微勾唇角，低低应道。

“我...”

可话还没开口，突然早已红肿的双唇又被死死地堵住了，金泰亨诧异间微微睁开眸子，便坠入了一片温柔的汪洋里。

“嘘..这句话必须我先说。”

“我爱你，泰亨。”

我爱你。

我不会再让你等，更不会忘了你。

即便精神图景被怎样摧残，怎样迫不得已地清除。

但你是我深埋于心底的那根芽，交织错乱的根早已掺入了我的血管，同生共饮，再也拔不除了。

我爱你。


End file.
